For Toby
by theplaywrite
Summary: Misty Tredwell is smart, beautiful and kind. She certainly does not seem like the type of person out seeking revenge. However, this young woman soon realizes that she will have to accept her fate as a Dark Signer...for her brother.


For Toby

Dark and cold.

Those were the first words Misty could think of when entering the secluded hideout. Deep underground, in the most abandoned corner of the Satellite Sector, hid the place where the world's most powerful and revenge-hungry duelists waited. And now, she was one of them.

The young woman somehow found her way through the labyrinth of pitch black hallways to an open room, lit by dim candlelight. Three men were already waiting for her at a long table. The one sitting at the head, rose from his chair. "Misty."

"Yes?" She stuttered nervously. This man looked very intimidating, with his large stature, black eyes and creeping mark.

"Take a seat. We have some important information to discuss." The large man commanded for the her to sit besides him, across from the other two.

She did as she was told, not making direct eye contact with any of them. Misty sat there motionless, barely listening to the man explain what it meant to be a Dark Signer and what their ultimate goal was. Roman, as he identified himself as, explained the story of the war between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. After a long speech about a time so distant from their own, Roman went on to tell Misty, that unlike the other Dark Signers present, she would return to the world of the living.

Her crystal blue eyes, having not yet been stained black, lit up with excitement. She began to pay much more attention to what Roman was saying now. "I'm going back?"

Roman nodded. "We need a connection in New Domino City if another Dark Signer were to reveal themselves there."

She smiled slightly. Rotting away underground was not how she wanted to spend her time waiting. It would be nice to continue her modeling career and attempt to live her normal life, even if she was not truly part of that world anymore.

"Devack will take you back to the city in a day or two." Roman stood, looking over at the older of the two men sitting at the table. "We still have some other things to discuss later." Roman left and was quickly follow by the other tall man, Devack.

Misty sighed. Her life as she knew it was now changed forever and she knew it would take a long time before she could fully accept her destiny as a Dark Signer. Hopefully, it would not be time wasted. Then, she glanced up, suddenly noticing the younger of the men still sitting with her.

"How do you accept something like this happening to you?" She asked him, not really knowing what else to say to the man, who looked to be only a few years younger than herself if he had not been dead already.

He did not say anything at first, but simply stared down his new beautiful ally. "Part of you never really does." The young man finally spoke.

"I guess, all one can do is wait then." She said, still feeling a bit uneasy about the entire situation she found herself in.

The man shook his head and stood up, ready to leave the room. "At least you get to live up there and don't have to be stuck down here in a timeless hell."

She did not disagree with him on that. "How long have you been...living here?" Misty regretted her words upon saying them.

"I've lived in Satellite my whole life." She noticed the young man's pause, as he was trying to think back to some long forgotten memories. "I have been down here with those two for a few years now."

Misty sighed again. She did not like the tension this guy made her feel. The worst part was that she could not read his face because it was dead.

"What I want to know is why someone like you ended up down here with us." He demanded. "You don't seem like the type of person desperately out seeking revenge."

"Why?" Misty paused and looked at the floor behind her feet. "For my brother."

Toby's image flashed in her mind. Those painful memories were still alive and well in her heart. Not enough time had passed for Misty to accept the loss of her brother. That is the reason why she became a Dark Signer.

"He...he was murdered a few weeks ago. I could not live in a world without my brother. Part of me believes I wanted to lose control of that car and die. But then, one of them...the Immortals, called to me. It promised me the ability to get revenge on the person who killed my brother...who killed me." She looked up at the man, who was oddly intrigued by her sad story. "I want to destroy the person who is responsible for my brother's death."

He smiled and began to exit the room. "Well, you've come to the right place."

"Wait." Misty successfully stopped him from leaving. "Why are you here? I mean...why did you become a Dark Signer?"

"That is a story for another time."

During the days following that initial meeting, Misty learned more about the Earthbound Immortals, the Signers and their Crimson Dragon, and her new allies in the war. The man she talked to on her first day was named Kalin. After attempting multiple times to get Kalin to tell his story with no luck, she soon realized that she would probably not gain anything from knowing his past. Besides, Misty had to focus on developing her own dark dueling abilities. She will need them, especially since she would be facing a murderous witch in the war.

The Black Rose Witch killed Toby. So in return, Misty would kill the Black Rose Witch. Once she accepted that as her fate, her eyes faded black, her mind fell to the darkness and the Immortal inside her took over.

For Toby.

* * *

AN: Personally, I feel Misty was an underrated character. She had such a compelling story and could have developed into a much greater influence in the show, if given the chance. I really wish there was more written about her and her brother.


End file.
